Sister I Have Loved
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: Andromeda finds out that her husband is dead, and her sister is the culprit. She goes to search for the sister she once knew, and only finds someone she doesn't even know.
1. Part One

**Sister I Have Loved**

"Mum can you get me a drink?" Nymphadora calls from the other room. I walk out of the room, and find her sitting on the couch. She has a book propped on her enormous stomach. "How are you feeling honey?" I ask putting my hand on her head. She doesn't feel warm and I'm glad because there's a nasty bug going around. The last thing I need is a sick, pregnant daughter.

"Mum I'm fine I just would like a drink.". She's growing impatient, and I can't blame her I remember being pregnant with her and ordering Ted around. Oh, Ted how I miss him. I walk into the kitchen and grab a glass out o the cupboard. I think of Ted and his strong blue eyes, his soft curly brown hair. I remember the day he said goodbye. A tear drops from my cheek, and Nymphadora walks into the room.

"is everything ok mum?" she asks. I put the glass on the counter and grab some juice out of the refrigerator.

"I just miss your father" I say as a pour the glass of juice. She looks down, and tears start flowing from her eyes. Before I know it she is sobbing.

"Nymphadora honey don't cry your father will be home soon.". She sniffles and shakes her head. "What is it?" I ask.

"I'm worried about dad, but Remus left a couple days ago and isn't back yet. Mum I have no idea where he is. What if he's dead?" I put the juice down an walk over to her.

"I thought you knew where he was honey I thought it was order business." She shakes her head and let's more tears fall. Her hair color is starting to turn a dark blue. "Honey sit, don't worry we'll find him.". She wipes her nose, and she looks out our kitchen window.

"Mum wait I think that's him.". Her hair goes back to it's normal bubblegum pink color, and she gets up slowly. Before I can stop her she's running towards the front door.

"Nymphadora wait it could be someone else.". She reachs the door and shouts back at me " I think I know what my own husband looks like.". She opens the door and rushes out. I follow behind her, bu Nymphadora is backing up tears in her eyes. At first I think it's because the man isn't Remus, but then I here Remus' voice.

"Dora I'm sorry, I'm sorry.". Before I know it Nymphadora is back in the house collapsed on the couch. I open the door all the way, and I see why she's so upset. Remus walks up the driveway carrying Ted or Ted's body. I let out a scream and I run towards Remus.

"Ted wake up!" I shout at his body. Tears are streaming down my face as I run my fingers through his hair, hoping that some how his eyes will open.

"Andromeda he's gone." Remus says his voice full of regret. I collapse the pain is killing me. I will never be held my him again, I'll never feel the warmth of his skin against mine. He'll never meet our grandchild. I sob, but then a thought pops into my head.

"Who Remus?". He looks at the ground. "Tell me Remus I have a right to know who killed him.". He looks away, and then nearly whispers to me. "Your sister.". I let out a scream, and I get up off the ground now I'm filled with rage. First she killed Sirius and now my husband, my own husband. How could she do this. I draw my wand, and turn to Remus. "Where did you find him?".

"Andromeda don't go searching for her she's too powerful she'll kill you.". I turn to him about to explode.

" Tell me Remus now!". I shout.

" Near Malfoy manor.". He says and that is the last I see of him till I apparate to Malfoy Manor.


	2. Part Two

I land at Malfoy Manor, and see the gate open for a death eater. The gates shut, and I walk around the front of the manor wand in hand.

"I see you little sister." A familiar voice boomed. Andromeda took a step back and turned in all directions looking for her sister, but she was no where to be seen.

"Over here Andy." Andromeda turned to find her sister appear in a cloud of black. "Missing your mudblood man whore yet." Bellatrix smiled sadistically, but Andromeda wouldn't let her have the satisfaction.

"You bitch my own husband how could you?" She shot various spells which Bellatrix easily repelled. Remus was right she was a very powerful witch.

"How could you running off with that mudblood years ago? I still don't know what you see in that filthy blood of his. I made the kill quick so I didn't have to dirty my hands with such filth." Andromeda continued to fire off spells.

"Don't call him that!" Her spells became weaker as she continued, her rage only gave her energy that run on pure adrenaline and that adrenaline was running out fast.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix shouted and Andromeda landed to the ground the pain wrapping around her like a blanket. "I will call that filth whatever I please thank you very much!" She continued on with the curse and soon Andromeda was begging for her to stop.

"Please Bella, don't you remember what we used to be?" Bellatrix dropped the curse and brought forth the memories of their childhood. The days they spent playing in the field behind Black Manor, the vacations at the beach, and the family parties they spent mocking their older relatives. Back then everything was carefree, and they had been the best of friends, but now things had changed. Andromeda was no longer the harmless sister that she had tea parties with she was a filthy blood traitor who cared nothing for her family.

"You deserve to be punished for all the hell I've been through because of you." Bellatrix performed another cruciatus curse, but it wasn't as effective. She did care about Andromeda deep down, and therefore the spell wasn't working so well.

"Please Bella I have a daughter and a grandchild on the way." Bellatrix tried to increase the strength of the curse at the mention of her wretched niece, but somehow it wasn't working. She dropped the curse and Andromeda rolled over into a ball trying to force the aftershocks of the pain away.

"Leave!" Bellatrix shouted. Andromeda stared up shocked was Bella really going to let her go. She got to her feet and stared at her sister.

"Leave now!" Bellatrix apparated back onto the lawn of Malfoy Manor and she sulked away slowly. Andromeda wanted to strike back, but somehow she couldn't. Somewhere inside the body of that crazy insane woman was the young girl she had grown up with, and the sister she had loved.

**Please review! :D**


End file.
